heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Daniel Linderman
Mr. Linderman is the secondary antagonist in Volume One and was originally an unseen character, and was played by Malcolm McDowell when he finally did appear. He is a well-known mobster with ties to several of the main characters. He is based in Las Vegas, Nevada and is an avid chef and collector of art and antiquities, and has a large collection Isaac Mendez's art. About Mr. Linderman was never shown for the first 17 episodes. He was only mentioned by name. He has many of Isaac's paintings as well as the sword Hiro Nakamura required. He has supplied Nathan Petrelli's political campaign with money. However, he is sought after by the authorities who seem to think he's doing illegal things. It is often implied that he is some sort of Las Vegas styled mob boss. He has hired Jessica Sanders as an assassin. It is revealed in 1961 that Linderman, Angela Petrelli, and Robert Bishop were all present at Coyote Sands during the program to try and neutralize abilities. After the massacre at Coyote Sands,the few survivors, including Linderman agreed to form the Company, to keep the abilities a secret, "no matter the cost". History Genesis In Genesis, Nathan Petrelli is on the phone with Mr. Linderman at his political headquarters, though hangs up when his brother Peter enters, saying he'll call back. Nicole Sanders owes Mr. Linderman $50,000, so he sends two thugs to her house to get the money. Jessica Sanders eventually takes over and kills the two. Don't Look Back In Don't Look Back, Niki tells Tina about the two thugs and finding their mutilated bodies. Afraid of what else Mr. Linderman would do, she decides to run and try to hide from him. One Giant Leap In One Giant Leap, as Niki and Micah are on the run, they are pulled over by a police officer, saying that Mr. Linderman wants to see her. Collision In Collision, at the Montecito Casino, one of Mr. Linderman's subordinates tells Niki that he's willing to forget her debt if she seduces Nathan Petrelli. Nathan arrives at the same casino to obtain some money for his political campaign, and Niki later meets with him. She refuses to get involved with him and goes to an elevator. However, a thug threatens to harm Micah. Jessica then takes over and goes to Nathan's room and sleeps with him. Death and Ghost Life After DL kills Linderman, some time later, Linderman appears as a Ghost, and discusses things with Nathan. Later it is revealed that Daphne could also interact with Linderman. It is later revealed that Linderman's "ghost" is in fact an illusion created by Maury Parkman. Powers *'Healing:' Linderman has demonstrated the ability to completely heal serious injuries including a bullet wound that went all the way through a man's abdomen, a broken jaw, and a spinal injury that had left Heidi Petrelli's legs paralyzed for six months. He was also able to heal the damage caused by his mother's liver cancer, but it is unclear whether he fully "cured" the disease. It is not currently known if Linderman could have healed Dallas's injury if the bullet was still in the wound. It is also not known if he can heal his own injuries. During the Vietnam War, Linderman seemed to need to be in physical contact with the sick or injured person, touching the wound, if possible for at least several seconds to cause healing. By 2006, he appears to be able to initiate healing with brief contact and then continue merely by holding his hand close to the subject. When healing Heidi's spinal injury, he only touched her hand, but he did hold it for several seconds. By his own admission, Linderman cannot "bring back the dead". This apparently means that he cannot heal someone who is clinically dead, even if they have only been dead a short time. Specifically, although none of them had been dead for more than a few minutes, he could not revive members of his special operations unit who were killed in an ambush, nor could he revive Au Co. He also seems unable to cure illnesses caused by viruses and/or bacteria, otherwise he would have been able to cure Molly Walker without the assistance of Mohinder Suresh. Linderman can heal the brain damage caused by telepathic attacks that alter a person's behavior or memory, effectively restoring the person's original memories and personality. Linderman's healing abilities are not restricted to human beings or even animals; he seems to be able to repair damage to any living thing. Trivia Before he died, Linderman used his powers to heal Nathan's wife's disability so that she could walk again. References Linderman, Daniel Linderman, Daniel Linderman, Daniel Category:Villains Category:Evolved Humans